


Tippy Toes!

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a looot a loooot, a lot of fluff, bit of crack, omg!, we get to see marcel's dark side!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Marcel got onto his tippy toes, clutching onto Underhill’s shirt, pulling him down and then he kissed him again, Underhill pulling back a little bit, but Marcel was on his tip-toes again and Underhill found himself chuckling again. He loved how Marcel had to go onto his tippy toes to kiss him and it was just one of many things that he found adorable about Marcel





	Tippy Toes!

“I am  _ not _ short,” protested Marcel and looked up at the traitor that he called his boyfriend. “I can’t help it if you’re a freaking  _ giant, _ ” he carried on his rant and crossed his arms on top of his chest, while Underhill was trying not to laugh at him. Oh, okay, when his boyfriend was ‘pissed’ like this, he was even cuter. He’d get into this little ball of rage and how was Underhill supposed to take him seriously?

 

“I didn’t say you were  _ short, _ ” said Underhill back and Marcel growled.

 

“The implication was there when you asked if I needed help in getting that book up there for myself,” said Marcel and Underhill placed his hands on top of his sides and just shrugged. Theodore just wanted to be helpful, he meant no harm and Marcel knew that. He was just touchy about his height at times. 

 

“No, I was just trying to be a good boyfriend and help you out,” said Underhill and Marcel felt his heart already wavering into Underhill’s direction, because he could never be angry with his Huge Teddy Bear; it was impossible. Yet, he tried to remain his posture. He wasn’t letting him in this easily, so he put on a pout on his lips and Underhill lifted his hands up. “But hey,” said Underhill. “You can get it on your own, right?” asked Underhill and Marcel eyed the book up there.

 

“Of course, I’m a vampire,” said Marcel and eyed the book. “This little bookcase is nothing,” said Marcel and Underhill tried not to laugh. Right, he loved how Marcel used  _ little _ for the giant bookcase in front of them. Marcel was able to get the book, using his vampire powers after all, but it still made Underhill chuckle, quickly putting on his poker face when Marcel eyed at him. “See? I’m perfectly capable of getting the book on my own,” said Marcel.

 

“On your own?” asked Underhill and grinned. “You used you vampire powers, so that isn’t really-”

 

“Well you know what you giant,” said Marcel and stomped over to Underhill and started poking him in his chest with his finger, Underhill chuckling as it tickled. “I’ll climb up there and tell you that-” started Marcel and tried to come up with the meanest thing he could muster to say to Underhill. Funny enough, Giant was the meanest thing he could come up with him and he started deflating. “I’ll climb up there and kick your giant ass,” said Marcel and then his eyes filled with horror, because he couldn’t believe he just said that. “And then kiss it better,” he said quickly and Underhill was laughing like a madman. 

 

“Will you now?” asked the blonde hunter and wrapped his arms around the vampire, who was now apologising as he didn’t mean all of what he said.

 

“I’m so sorry,” said Marcel, panicking for real. “I would never kick your ass, because that would hurt,” said the vampire, who was all fluff and rainbows on the inside, so he was horrified with the sheer darkness he had just presented his boyfriend.  _ Oh no!  _ “And you aren’t a giant, you’re lovely. You’re like a Teddy Bear, Theo, when you hug me and I love it,” said Marcel, Underhill then just watching him with a smitten look on his face. Just when did he get this lucky?! “I didn’t mean any of that what I just said. I’m sorry for unleashing my darkness onto you, I didn’t mean it!”

 

“I know, baby, I know,” said Underhill and wrapped his arms around his vampire, who was still apologising, now in French, then again in English and Underhill had to lean down and press a long kiss on his lips to stop him from talking and in the end, Marcel was just smiling as he was gazing up at Theodore. “Just calm down okay?” he then asked and after a few more moments, Marcel was happy and content with himself right there in Underhill’s arms. “Good,” said Underhill happily and Marcel slowly leaned up.

 

Marcel got onto his tippy toes, clutching onto Underhill’s shirt, pulling him down and then he kissed him again, Underhill pulling back a little bit, but Marcel was on his tip-toes again and Underhill found himself chuckling again. He loved how Marcel had to go onto his tippy toes to kiss him and it was just one of many things that he found adorable about Marcel. However, maybe Underhill should have kept this one for himself as he didn’t want Marcel to start unleashing any more  _ darkness  _ onto him. 

 

Underhill pulled back again on purpose, just because he wanted to see Marcel going onto his tip toes again and in the end he just wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
